1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices for receiving and holding drink containers. More particularly, the present invention relates to adjustable devices which are adapted to receive and hold drink containers having a variety of sizes.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
The use of a device to receive and hold a drink container is desirable in a variety of situations. Particularly, it is desirable for such a device to be provided in an automobile, boat or other closely conforming to the exterior surface of a container having a small diameter, resulting in a loose hold of such containers.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,445,350 to Rigsby teaches one variation of an adjustable container holder having two opposed adjustable clamp members with opposed arcuate inner surfaces. However, the fixed arcuate surface of the clamp members of an adjustable container holder according to this reference is incapable of closely conforming to the arcuate surface of a drink container having either a very large or a very small diameter. As such, it is desirable to provide a container-holding device which is adjustably capable of receiving and holding containers having a variety of sizes and diameters.